Without question many people today find waiting in lines can be a frustrating and aggravating waste of their time. No matter how friendly or responsive the service may be, none-the-less, many people are often left with a perception that the quality of service was unsatisfactory. This perception may even result in customers taking their business elsewhere: somewhere where they may believe they do not have to wait.
However, customers that are “on the go” may not always be able to quickly and easily determine where that business is that has a minimal or no wait service. Sometimes, merely driving around looking for that “no wait” business may actually consume more time than waiting in the line! Moreover, the outside appearance of a business as one drives by may provide little or no indication of how long a wait might there be inside. Calling ahead to a business may also provide little help, as the business may already be overstretched, with long wait lines. Thus, the customer is forced to give up, or start “calling ahead” in search for a fast service business. All of this may result in further frustrating the customers, resulting in lost customers by the business and lost revenue. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.